1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low frequency detection system and more particularly to a low frequency detection system that employs the sound radiating characteristics of sloping underwater near shore terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem confronted by acoustic experts today is that of providing effective low frequency underwater sound detection techniques. It is known that low frequency acoustic signals travel much further underwater than high frequency signals. For example, it is known that signals in the 1 to 10 Hz range will travel in water for more than a thousand miles. However, adequate detection techniques of these signals have not been developed. In addition, considerable difficulty has been encountered in providing ocean located low frequency acoustic detection systems that are secure from tampering by ocean going vehicles or personnel. The present invention overcomes this problem by making it possible to provide a sensitive and yet hardened system that can detect these underwater low frequency acoustic signals.